Monsieur de Glace
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi - Milo acaba por descobrir que seu amado aquariano tem mais segredos que ele possa imaginar. - Milo x Camus - Gincana 2 anos do Need For Fic


**Monsieur de Glace  
><strong>

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria: [Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, metafic** - Slash MXM, Saint Seiya Pós Saga Hades – Milo e Camus – 1.497 palavras.

**Advertências:** Menção a sexo.

**Classificação:** R

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Milo acaba por descobrir que seu amado aquariano tem mais segredos que ele possa imaginar.

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes:** Para que todos se situem, essa fic se passa logo após o término da Saga Hades. Todos os Saints foram ressuscitados e voltaram para seus templos no Santuário.

**Beta:** Shiryuforever94 – Querida minha amizade, respeito e devoção forever! :hug: :love:

**oOoOoOo**

Sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona ao lado da janela, o homem de olhar frio e sério torna a ajeitar-se melhor e arrumar o pequeno netbook em seu colo. Estava pensativo. O olhar perdido em direção da janela. Estava sem inspiração. Quem sabe talvez se tomasse uma taça de vinho a motivação para voltar a escrever não retornasse. Suspirou. Recostou a cabeça no encosto alto, fechou os olhos rubros e retirou os óculos de leitura os colocando sobre a cabeça.

O netbook pendeu para um lado e, antes que um acidente acontecesse segurou o aparelho eletrônico com cuidado e voltou a abrir os olhos somente para ter certeza de que tudo estava bem. Que seu precioso texto não havia sido deletado por tocar acidentalmente em alguma tecla. Mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto recolocava os óculos. Suspirou aliviado. Nada havia acontecido.

O cursor piscando na tela lhe dava certa agonia e até mesmo ansiedade. Não era fadado a ter esses sentimentos, ainda mais sendo ele o mais frio e controlado de todos os Santos de Ouro, mas era humano também e querendo ou não, aprendera com seu amado que ele possuía sentimentos e que deveria demonstrá-lo vez ou outra.

Colocou o netbook sobre a mesa ao lado. Voltou novamente seus olhos para a janela e para o céu. Este ganhava nuances de azul mais escuro. Espreguiçou-se languidamente e levantou. Deixou a biblioteca para trás descendo as escadas.

De volta com uma taça de vinho, sentou-se novamente na poltrona e degustou lentamente o encorpado liquido rubro que lhe inebriou os sentidos.

Olhou para a tela e releu a parte final de seu texto. Sorriu de lado ao perceber que conseguiria terminá-lo antes do que imaginava. Sua inspiração voltara.

Deixou de lado a taça já pela metade e, começou a digitar o que lhe vinha à mente. Tão compenetrado estava que mal teve tempo de perceber a chegada do furacão loiro que com passadas largas e decididas se aproximou de onde ele estava.

- Onde esse mundo vai parar? – O recém chegado perguntou sem dizer nada mais que isso. Estava perplexo.

- Boa noite, Milo! – Saudou-o retirando os óculos. Salvou o pouco que digitara e encarou o escorpiano nos olhos.

- Desculpe, Camus é que eu fico indignado com certas coisas. – Bufou e jogou-se em sua outra poltrona a frente da que o amado estava.

- Isso _non_ é novidade, _mon amour _(meu amor). Diga-me outra coisa. – O ruivo revirou os olhos. O grego bufou. Conhecia-o muito bem, até mesmo por isso deixou o netbook de lado e deu-lhe atenção. – Conte-me. Sou todo ouvidos.

Milo sorriu. – Você sabe que adoro a tecnologia, não é? – Perguntou e, ao vê-lo concordar com um meneio de cabeça continuou. – Pois bem, essa tarde ao passar pelo templo de Aldebaran, este me chamou para mostrar seu novo notebook. Camie é um aviãozinho, com um processador Intel i7 e... – Parou de falar ao ver o olhar do francês. Empolgara-se. – Já sei... atenha-se aos fatos. – O ruivo sorriu como quem concorda. – Bem, o caso é que Aldebaran me deixou usá-lo para fazer um teste. E eu acabei por acessar a internet enquanto o tourão ia buscar uns aperitivos, achei nos favoritos dele um site diferente. Um site de fanfics, Camus! – O loiro parecia ter ficado mais transtornado. – Sabe o que é uma fanfic?

- _Oui _(Sim)... sei o que é fanfic. E qual é o problema? Fanfic também é uma forma de cultura... uma boa leitura se conseguir achar bons ficwriters. – Respondeu o ruivo com desenvoltura de causa.

– Como sabe tudo isso?

- Ora, _mon ange _(meu anjo!)! O netbook que me deu abriu novos horizontes. – Camus respondeu. – Mas creio que você _non_ (não) está chocado e indignado por que nosso amigo taurino gosta de fanfics, está?

- Não! Não é por isso. – Milo respondeu apressado. – Nesse site que o Deba favoritou, tem muitas fics falando dos Santos de Athena! Como pode isso? Eu achei que fôssemos desconhecidos.

- Ora Milo... acha que depois de nós todos termos dado nossas vidas em prol do bem maior da humanidade iríamos continuar no anonimato?

- Não, mas...

- Mas o que? – Mirou-o de soslaio. Não conseguia entender o que estava deixando seu amado escorpiano daquele jeito.

- Camie... escreveram sobre nós. – Ali estava o que lhe incomodava. Os olhos azuis arregalados. – Ainda se nos retratassem separados, mas nos colocam como um casal...

- E _non_ somos um? – A voz fria e por deveras cortante.

Milo encarou o ruivo. Não queria armar uma discussão por coisa tão boba. – Sim, somos, mas o fato é que tem um ficwriter... – Ficou pensativo. Parecia forçar a memória para recordar-se do nome. – de Glace. Monsieur de Glace... sim é esse o nome do tal. O escritor parece nos conhecer como a palma de sua mão.

- É mesmo? Por que acha isso? – Perguntou sem se abalar.

- Por que esse aloprado descreve coisas que somente você e eu sabemos. Que fizemos entre quatro paredes. – O grego arregalou os olhos ante o jeito calmo do aquariano.

- Milo, ficwriters tem boa imaginação, _non_ ligue para isso. – Camus pediu. – Às vezes foi algo parecido...

- Ah! Então esse deve ter instalado câmeras em meu templo e no seu.

- _Ange_, se acalme. Vou buscar uma taça de vinho para você. Quem sabe assim _non_ relaxe um pouco. – Sem esperar resposta o francês levantou-se e saiu deixando o outro sozinho.

Irrequieto, o escorpiano começou a andar. Não entendia por que seu amado não se importava com aquilo tudo. E logo ele que era tão reservado, que detestava dar demonstrações de afeto e carinho na frente dos outros. Parou próximo à janela. Esbarrou sem querer a mão na mesinha onde se encontrava o netbook e a taça com vinho. Assustou-se, pois escutou o barulho de algo tombando. Voltou-se a tempo de ver a taça entornada. Sem pensar, com uma mão tirou o aparelho de perto e com a outra, levantou a taça.

Algo chamou-lhe a atenção ao voltar seus olhos para o pequeno computador. Sentou-se novamente onde estava. Mordiscou o lábio inferior. O ruivo estava escrevendo alguma coisa. Se lesse, ele poderia acusá-lo de curioso e desconfiado, mas ele era assim... Muito desconfiado, ciumento e belicoso.

Voltou seus olhos para porta aberta. – _"Uma espiadinha não fará mal."_ – Pensou antes de ler a parte final. Sua reação a principio foi de choque. Depois de espanto. Não podia acreditar que o francês escrevia coisas daquele teor. Logo ele, tão recatado... Precisava ler mais. Voltou o texto para o inicio. Leu o título, achou tentador: 'Loucuras ao sabor do luar". Sorriu de lado. Seu queixo caiu ao ler o nome do autor. – _"Não pode ser... É um sonho e eu vou acordar ao lado do meu aquariano gostoso."_ – Pensou.

Sentiu o cosmo do amado. Colocou o netbook na mesa grande ao canto e tornou a se sentar. Assim que o outro entrou, falou. – Camie, sem querer derrubei sua taça espalhando o resto de vinho, mas não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada com seu netbook.

Camus voltou seus olhos pelo local. Nada disse a respeito do acontecido. Usando o tecido que envolvia a garrafa de vinho dentro do balde de gelo, limpou o local e somente depois serviu a ambos.

- Hmm... Antares... – Milo comentou ao sentir o sabor. – Estamos comemorando alguma coisa? – Perguntou. Aquele mesmo Merlot já havia embalado uma noite de puro romantismo e sexo. Sorriu sedutor.

- _Non_, mas precisamos estar comemorando algo para bebermos esse vinho delicioso?

- Quem sabe? Que tal se comemorássemos o grande sucesso que as fics do tal Glace fazem, non é mon amour? Ou devo dizer: Monsieur de Glace? – O loiro sorriu perversamente.

- Como? – Agora era o ruivo quem estava perplexo. – Milo, você mexeu em minhas coisas?

- Foi um acidente... – Tomou num gole só o vinho e se aproximou tomando-o em seus braços. Tirou-lhe a taça da mão, bebeu um pouco e beijou-o deixando que o líquido rubro e de sabor frutado fosse da sua para a boca alheia. Sabia como fazê-lo esquecer as coisas. Ao se separarem os olhos azuis fizeram-lhe a pergunta que seus lábios não proferiram. – 'Por quê?'

- Por que achei interessante e divertido escrever sobre todos nós. Queria com minhas fics mostrar como somos de verdade. _Non_ como muitos nos descrevem.

- Mas como explica o ser discreto?

- Estar escrevendo é diferente. Desculpe por _non_ ter contado. Pensei que _non_ se importasse, mas esqueci como seu gênio é terrível.

- Ora... – Sorriu. – _Ágape_ (Amor) deixemos isso para lá. Você escreve bem. – O roçar dos corpos inebriando o loiro e também o ruivo.

- _Merci _(Obrigado)...

- Você ainda não terminou essa fic, não é? – Perguntou e, ao vê-lo negar, sorriu. Uma ideia prazerosa passou-lhe pela cabeça. – Camie, o que você acha de terminarmos sua fic em seu quarto? Mas se você quiser, pode ser aqui mesmo como já escreveu em uma de suas fics, Monsieur de Glace. – O loiro roçou seu corpo novamente no do amado. Sem esperar por respostas guinchou-o para o quarto.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

**Milo:** Até que enfim... Uma fic em que eu finalmente e depois de décadas fico com meu ruivo gostoso!

Milo, pelos céus. Deste jeito vão pensar que eu não escrevo com vocês há muito, muito tempo.

**Milo:** E não? Você já fez fics demais de Kardia e Dégel... colocou meu ruivo com o Saga. Me fez pranteá-lo em Anjo e Chocolate e agora deu até pra escrever sobre X-Men e Scooby Doo!

Céus... Escorpiano, sou eu que estou entrando na TPM e não você. Talvez você e Camus precisem de mais tempo juntos. *olhando para os lados do francês* Camie, pelo ar que respiramos, leva esse homem belicoso pra longe de mim... Ele precisa de um 'remédio' que só você pode dar. *vendo o ruivo levar o grego a reboque para outro local* E sem fazer muito barulho! :err: Eu que tenho de escutar né? Maldade isso! :hebe:

Bem, quero agradecer a Kardia por ter betado essa fic pra mim. Merci! E também as pessoas amigas que chegaram até aqui e que também deixaram seus comentários.

Beijos

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
